Up In Flames
by Annabelle Styles
Summary: Elena and Jeremy are involved in a 'freak' car accident after returning from the Salvatore House. With their conditions suddenly worsening will Damon and Stefan make that all important decision and turn them? Did Katherine play a part in this? Season 2.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys. I am still writing my two other VD fics, I'm low on ideas at the moment. This idea has been the result of hearing 'Run' by Leona Lewis. _

_I've never wrote in 3rd Person lol so that was different for me, it's only for the prologue though. _

_

* * *

_

_'__Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear' _

_~ Run, Snow Patrol/Leona Lewis._

_

* * *

_

It was a clear night in Mystic Falls. Jeremy and Elena had been to see Damon and Stefan at the Boarding House to determine what they should do about Katherine, but as usual they came up with nothing. Stefan offered to drive them home but Elena had her car. Stefan kissed her goodbye passionately, Jeremy and Damon simply watched in disgust – seeing their siblings kiss like that was something the tended to try and avoid seeing. It was a silent drive; Jeremy just had his iPod on and was staring out of the window mindlessly.

"Okay why the silence?" Elena questioned, not taking her eyes off the road.

Jeremy pulled one headphone out, "What?"

She sighed, "The silent treatment?" She repeated.

"This whole thing with Katherine, it's all…" He breathed a laugh. "She looks like you, it's just weird." Elena continued staring at the road. She remembered she's only just told him about Katherine, she didn't _want _him to get involved in this but he needed to know.

"Sorry." She mumbled, biting and chewing her lip. "Why don't I put the radio on? That way there isn't complete silence…" She realised her brother had already put his headphone back in. Heavily she sighed and took one hand off the wheel to turn the stereo on. She took her eyes off the road for one second,

Jeremy suddenly gasped, "Elena you're gonna hit-" Quickly she looked up but it was too late. They smashed into the person in the road as Elena tried turning, but doing that put the car skidded and turned over into a continuous roll, eventually stopping to show the wreck the car had become. They were both unconscious. Jeremy had blood leaking from his nose and head and so did Elena. Outside the car was Elena's phone, it was ringing with Stefan's name appearing on the screen. However next to the car, was the body of the person they'd hit. They got up, popping and clicking their bones back into place. They stared at the wreckage and smiled, before running off into the woods…

* * *

**Stefan**

As I watched Elena drive away I heard Damon pouring a drink, I turned and saw it was blood. After shutting the curtains I sat on the sofa, "Want a glass?" He offered as he drank his. I shook my head. He shrugged and joined me on the sofa, purposely swivelling the blood around. Sometimes I could kill him.

"What do we do about Katherine then?" I asked.

He sighed, "Stefan, there's nothing we can do. She's already turned Blondie; you know she's capable of anything if it gets her what she wants."

I flinched uncomfortably at that, _anything_. I gritted my teeth but shot up, dialling Elena's number in my phone and waiting for her answer. Damon watched me as I paced, she wasn't answering. "Something's wrong." I whispered, cancelling the call.

"What makes you say that Bunny Killer?" He said in his usual sarcastic way.

"She isn't answering her phone." I muttered, dialling the number again.

He rolled his eyes, "You worry too much," I glared at him. "she's driving, of course she's not going to answer her phone. Do you want her to-"

"Don't say it." I grumbled quickly.

He shook his head and put his glass down. I gritted my teeth again but began walking up the stairs as Damon switched the TV on. "How I Met Your Mother is on." He shouted to me in his usual joking tone.

"Shut up Damon." I shouted back, hearing his laughter echo, but eventually died down.

"Stefan!" He shouted again.

"I don't care Damon!" I stormed back down into the living room, my eyes on him. "I honestly don't give a-" He looked shocked.

"I think you will." He said, stepping aside for me to see the screen.

"… _the crash has recently just been reported by a passerby. The victims involved, Elena and Jeremy Gilbert, have just been rushed to the nearest hospital; their injuries are yet to be examined._"

I couldn't say anything, there was nothing to say. This had to be some crazy dream, they couldn't have crashed, no way. Ignoring whatever Damon said I just ran out the house and headed to the hospital, my mind all over the place. When I arrived I ran straight the Accident and Emergency. In there I found Jenna shaking and sobbing in the waiting area. She looked up and burst into tears again.

"Hey, hey." I whispered, taking her into a hug as I tried to contain my own emotions.

"This can't happen again." She sobbed into my shoulder. "Not again…" Slowly I looked up and saw a doctor coming towards us. We both stood up frantically, my heart was literally pounding out of my chest now.

"Miss Sommers?" He asked and she nodded rapidly. He looked at me.

"Elena's boyfriend." I told him. He nodded and looked at Jenna.

"Are they o-okay?" She whispered shakily. I was surprised she could get words out at all.

He frowned, which made me feel sick with worry. "Jeremy has sustained a linear fractured skull, which isn't much of a worry but we sent him for a CT Scan to be sure. He has no internal bleeding as we know of so we'll be sending him down for a scan to be safe as well. He has a broken left arm which is now in a cast, but other than that just a few minor cuts and bruises." He explained.

"And Elena?" I asked, my voice now shaking.

He sighed, which worried me even more. "She wasn't in such a great state when she was brought in. She is currently in surgery for a ruptured spleen. She has three broken ribs and was unconscious on arrival." Jenna choked a sob, and nearly fell to her knees. "I'm sorry." He added.

I bit my lip and nodded. He walked away and Jenna cried again, falling onto the chair to cry into her hands. "This isn't happening again." I heard her mumble through her hands. I understood how she would be feeling right now, she's already lost her sister and brother in law because of a crash like this, what would the possibility of losing her niece and nephew do to her? Me, I didn't know what to feel. Something like this has never happened to me before, nothing as big as this. Jenna looked up - her eyes red and damp – and from somewhere found the strength to stand up. "Excuse me," She asked the same doctor from before, "can I see Jeremy?"

"Of course, I'll show you where he is."

Jenna turned to me, "Are you coming Stefan?"

I stood up, "Sure." We followed the doctor to Intensive Care, the room we were shown to was at the very far end. As we entered I heard beeping and saw various unnameable machines. But Jeremy was wide awake.

"Jer.," Jenna whispered. He looked up and started crying.

"I'm so sorry Jenna, we weren't looking and she turned the radio on and-" He mumbled but he stopped as he was overcome with tears.

"It's not your fault Jeremy, it was nobodies, it was just a freak accident." Jenna said, trying to contain her tears in front of her broken nephew. "It couldn't have been stopped."

"How's Elena?" He asked.

"Not good." She answered, looking at me.

"Oh God…" He bit his lip bit the tears spilt over again. "Stefan I am so sorry." He said, tears spilling from his red eyes. Before I spoke I saw the wires in his hands and arms leading to the heart monitor.

I snapped out of my trance, but I couldn't say anything. He knew that so he nodded at me, "Stefan?" I heard behind me. We all turned to see the Doctor stood at the door, "I have some news on Elena." I swallowed and followed him out.

We shut the door, "So is she okay?" I asked, bracing myself for the worst.

"She's out of surgery now, she has had her spleen removed but she's now been moved to a room, she's unconscious at present but stable, if you would like to see her-"

"Yes, please." I said quickly. He nodded and I followed him down the hall, the smell of blood was strong but I held my breath. We arrived at the room, he opened the door slowly and we stepped in. That sick feeling returned as I saw her lying there unconscious. Like Jeremy's room there were a number of machines that I couldn't name, all except the heart monitor. But she also had an oxygen mask on. "Oh my God…" I whispered.

"It's overwhelming, I know." The Doctor said. "She isn't in a coma so she will wake up eventually." He told me, checking the chart on the end of the bed. "Sit down." He offered, pulling over a chair beside her bed. He smiled at me before leaving the room.

What was I supposed to say? Apart from the beeping of the machines there was silence. I took her hand, "Hey Hun, its Stefan," I began, feeling a lump rise in my throat. "I thought I'd lost you for a moment there… even the thought is unbearable. I thought you were a good driver, you're always so careful…" I was lost for words now.

But from behind me I heard, "How is she?" It was Damon. I turned my head and saw his expression was blank.

"How did you know what room we were in?"

"I asked at reception, they told me. How's Jeremy doing?"

"Better than Elena." I answered, looking back at my sleeping beauty. Carefully I stroked her hand as Damon pulled up a chair next to me. "Anything more on the news?" I asked.

He shook his head, "They've just been interviewing witnesses." He said. "They've dubbed it a 'freak' accident." He added.

"Jenna said it was just a freak accident too." I said, not looking away from Elena. "What I don't understand is Elena is a great driver."

"Well you know what I think," He said, standing up. I gave him a look, francially I didn't want to know, "you know what I mean." I sighed, he was right, I did.

"Katherine wouldn't do something like this." I shook my head in disbelief.

Damon shrugged, now pacing around the room. "You remember what I said, she _will _do anything." He said, repeating what he did say earlier.

"Whatever, this isn't the time to talk about that, Elena and Jeremy aren't in good shape right now." I told him, turning back to Elena and feeling her hand twitch. "Elena?" Her hand twitched again, and her eyes flickered. "Baby its Stefan, come on, open your eyes…" Her eyes did open, but she looked terrified. "You're fine Hun, everything's okay." I said to her, stroking her hand again.

Her hand rose to take off the oxygen mask. "W-What happened?"

"You and Jeremy were in a crash." I told her.

"Oh my God, is he okay?" She asked frantically, the heart monitor beeping rapidly as she panicked.

"He's fine, Jenna's with him." I told her calmly. She did calm down, breathing deeply. "They said you were worse when they brought you in, I thought I'd lost you." I said tearfully.

"I'm so sorry." She had tears in her eyes now.

"Why are you apologizing? It should be me-"

She shook her head, "No I should, it's my fault, I took my eyes off the road for _one _second…" She bit her lip but started crying, the sight of it nearly brought me to tears.

I patted her hand, "No no, it isn't your fault, it was a freak accident." I heard Damon cough behind me. "Damon actually told me that you'd… you know…"

She looked at him, "Really? How did you know?"

"It was all over the local news." He said, a smile creeping onto his face. It was relief. He sat on the end of the bed, "It's good to see you awake."

* * *

_What do you think? Good, bad? Please review :) xx_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys. I enjoy writing in 3rd person, __so expect more of thaaat.__

* * *

_

_"I never gave a second thought and now it's too late  
I gave up too much letting you go  
And all the time I think about how you need to know"_

~ A Million More Years, Olly Murs

_

* * *

_

**Stefan**

It seemed like days had passed when it had only been hours. I called Bonnie to tell her about the crash, she sounded horrified when I told her. Jenna had calmed down a bit when I told her Elena had woken up, and Jeremy was happier too. I refused to leave Elena's side, it was great seeing her awake again. However she still said it was her fault. "I can't believe this happened." She said, her eyes on me now. "I mean what are the chances?"

"What do you mean?"

"My parents." She said.

"Oh, right." I said, she smiled weakly at me. I couldn't believe I nearly lost that smile. "It's fate isn't it?"

She shrugged. "Fate or not, I bet Katherine's happy." She chuckled a bit. I bit my lip at her saying that.

"Yeah." I said, smiling back at her. "Do you want some water?" I asked her as I stood up, "I'm getting a drink anyway so water?" She smiled again and nodded. I kissed her forehead, "I love you." I whispered before heading down the hall to Jeremy's room. Inside I saw he and Jenna laughing. "Hey, do you guys want anything to drink?" I asked.

They shook their heads. "No thanks Stefan." Jeremy smiled.

I nodded and continued down the hall to the water machine. Damon was suddenly stood with me, waiting to fill up as well. "I hear the Witch is on her way." He said.

"Yes," He rolled his eyes and grinned. "she's Elena's friend."

"That means Blondie will be here too, doesn't it?" I nodded and he rolled his eyes, crushing the plastic cup in his hand. "Joy." He muttered.

He followed me to Elena's room when I'd done the cups. Damon leant against the door frame as we saw Elena was now asleep, "Elena," I put the water down and touched her hand, she didn't move. "Elena wake up!" I tapped her arm but still nothing. "Damon." I said in panic.

He ran out of the room, "We need help in here!" He shouted. Two nurses ran in and checked the machines.

"She's septic," One said, putting the oxygen mask back on her. "she's still bleeding somewhere, we need to get her to surgery now." They said, wheeling her out of the room without me being able to say a word.

"I'd better tell Jenna." Damon said. "You'll need time to think." He added, starting down the hall.

"No, I'll do it, she'll want hear it from me rather than you." I told him, he raised an eyebrow.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He questioned.

I grunted and pushed passed him to Jeremy's room, only to find Jenna outside crying. Before I could say anything they wheeled Jeremy out of his room. "What happened?" I asked her, in total shock for the second time.

"He kept complaining of a headache and that he felt dizzy... and the next thing I knew he was unconsious and his heart monitor was going crazy." She sobbed, then she looked up and saw my expression. "What is it? It's Elena isn't it?" I nodded slowly.

"She's gone back into surgery." I said, a lump rising in my throat at the thought. That was all I needed to say, her knees buckled and she fell to the floor, crying her heart out. At that moment Alaric ran in, seeing Jenna on the floor.

"Oh Hun," He said, gentley helping her from the floor and alllowing her to wrap her arms around him to cry. "they'll be fine, I promise." He stroked her hair softly and kissed it. I was _very_ envious of that, it made the lump in my throat rise again as I imagined me and Elena together. "Lets get you some coffee." He whispered before nodding at me.

Absent mindedly I walked through the same doors, seeing Bonnie pacing around outside Elena's room, her eyes spilling with tears as she bit her lip so much it was turning red. Caroline, however, was clinging to Matt, no tears in her eyes but instead there was panic. Matt was another story, his face was blank, there was no sign of emotion. I understood that, how are you supposed to feel? Bonnie looked over at me and ran over to me, hugging me tightly as she exploded into floods of tears. Neither of us said a word.

"How are they?" Caroline asked, still clung to Matt.

"Not good." I whispered.

"Oh my God." Bonnie said tearfully, her hands now covered her mouth.

We were joined the a Doctor, we, including Damon, gathered to listen to him. "How are they?" Matt asked, stroking a distressed Caroline.

"They're in a bad way. Elena is in surgery again, she's still bleeding somewhere but we don't know where. And Jeremy, we almost lost him but he's stable now and is currently having a MRI scan." He told us."

"MRI... isn't that the for the brain?" Bonnie asked.

"It's not necessarily used for the brain." He said to her. "I'll return later with more news on their progress, in the meantime why don't you go home and get some rest." He advised before walking away. I looked at the others.

"I'm not leaving, not until I know Jeremy and Elena are okay." Bonnie said stubbornly.

"It's fine, I'll call you with any news." I told them.

"No Stefan, my best friend and her brother are probably dying. I am staying." She argued.

Damon stepped in front of me, "Don't talk to my brother like that you aggravating little witch, Stefan has more to lose here so don't even think for one second you're staying." He growled at her.

She laughed humorlessly, "More to lose? I've grown up with both of them, I was there to help them through the death of their parents, which might I add was because of a damn car crash like this. I was there for Elena when your brother left her heart broken."

"That's it-"

"STOP IT!" I shouted, alarming everyone. "Just shut up, both of you." I shouted, glaring at their guilty faces and storming away. On the way down the hall I saw Ric stood at the coffee machine, banging it with his fist as he complained. "What did that thing ever do to you?" I questioned, trying to put on a smile.

He turned to me, "Stupid thing won't work." He said, a smile now growing on his face. The machine shook and began pouring coffee into the plastic cup. "How are you?" He asked, leaning against the machine.

"I don't know," I answered. "it hasn't really hit me yet. How's Jenna?"

"A mess, she won't stop crying, I mean who can blame her? She's already lost two people she's loved."

"She won't lose two more, Elena and Jeremy are fighters, they have to be considering what they've been through." I said, hoping I was right.


End file.
